Brother Or Lover?
by Juvia'sLoveRival
Summary: Gray had a crush on her since the moment she walked into the guild hall. Years have passed, and now Erza has Jellal. After Jellal declines her love, Erza is left feeling lonely. Will Gray make a move? Will he become more than just a younger brother to Erza? Grayza fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so please let me know if everything is okay. Please do write a review! If you have any requests please PM me. Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 1

Gray stared at the cards intently, unable to make sense out of any of them. Confusion washed over his thoughts. His lucky day? No way.

"Do it again Cana. You must have read the cards wrong because there's no way today is my lucky day."

"Look, I know what I'm doing and I didn't read them wrong. It's your lucky day, so just deal with it for crying out loud."

Gray stood up, annoyed. "Well, I don't believe it. I just fell into a ditch on the way here this morning and now I can't find my stupid wallet. Today totally sucks."

The door to the guild suddenly opened, light streaming into the hall and revealing a small figure standing in the doorway. Gray and Cana glanced up in surprise.

The figure walked confidently through the door, stopping at the center. She was a young girl, perhaps 8 or 9 years of age with scarlet hair and a blackish-brown orb. Her other eye was covered by an eye patch, and she wore a torn and faded blue dress.

"Someone's kid came wandering in? She doesn't look like some regular kid off the street to me." a voice said.

"This is it. This is the guild Grandpa Rob told me about," she said softly, glancing around.

Gray didn't know why, but for some reason his heart fluttered in his chest. He could not take his eyes off the girl. What was going on with him?

"Can't hide from me, you redheaded freak."

Gray looked down triumphantly at the lone figure sitting on the river bank.

"Alright Erza, bring it on! You're the one that's going down this time!" he said, running down to her.

Erza turned around, wiping her tears. Gray stopped in his tracks, stunned. Why was she crying?

"It's you again." she said, huffing in annoyance.

"What is it with you, haven't you learned your lesson? Alright, give me your best shot."

"Oh… well, uh" Gray mumbled, mesmerized by the beautiful face in front of him.

"What's the matter? You're not chickening out, are you?"

"Tell me something. How come you're alone all the time?" Gray said, his face softening.

"I just prefer to be alone, because I get nervous around other people." Erza said, breaking away from his questioning gaze.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're alone now, so why are you crying?" Gray challenged. He marched up to the edge of the bank and plopped down next to where Erza was sitting earlier.

"So you're not going to fight me today?" Erza said, confused.

"I can't fight a girl who's crying!" he said.

Erza looked surprised. Suddenly, she smiled. Gray may be a jerk sometimes, but he had a heart and he cared. She knew he was going to be a wonderful friend.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erza P.O.V:

Erza sat on the riverbank, gazing down at her reflection in the water. The Grand Magic Games had ended long ago, and it had been two months since Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy visited. She couldn't stop thinking about her confession.

"A fiancée, huh?" she thought, watching the sun set below the horizon.

She wanted to forget about his reply. She wished she could just go back in time and prevent herself from confessing. Even though Jellal didn't want to hurt her, he did. She was miserable.

All of her friends had someone to love. There was Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Happy and Carla, and even Romeo and Wendy liked each other!

But her, she had nobody. Erza shook her head. She needed to stay strong. So what if she didn't have anyone at the moment? The right guy would eventually arrive at the right time. Or so she hoped.

Erza stood up. "It's getting late. I should get going." she thought. "The guild's having a party. Maybe I should join in."

"Erza, what are you doing alone out here tonight? The guild's having a party. You should join them." a voice said.

It was Gray. He walked down to her. "I could ask you the same, Gray." she said, surprised that he was not at the party.

He sat down next to her. "I'm… not exactly in the mood to party right now." he said softly.

"May I ask why?" Erza asked gently.

Gray hesitated for a second, then spoke. "Today…is actually the day that my parents…died." he finished quietly. He gazed at the ground sadly. Erza sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "Gray, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Gray didn't reply. "It's okay to let it out. It's just me." she soothed.

Tears fell from his face as he sobbed. "It's my fault that they died, Erza. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself. All I've ever done was take. Mom, Dad, Ur, and then Ultear. All their lives gone just for the sake of keeping me alive."

Erza suddenly felt even worse for him. To repeatedly be saved by other people who sacrificed their lives, and to constantly live in shame and guilt…it was horrible.

"Oh, Gray." Erza whispered, hugging him. "It's not your fault. Those people sacrificed themselves because they loved you. They _wanted_ you to live, Gray."

Gray, whose tears had ceased to end, buried his head in Erza's armored chest. She requipped into her regular clothes so he would be more comfortable. She did not care if he was laying on her boobs; she just wanted to comfort him.

"I know. Part of it was my fault too. If I wasn't so foolish then Ur wouldn't have died." he spoke.

Erza squeezed his hand as gently as she could. "Would you like to come with me to the party? Or do you need more time?" she asked. "I can stay with you if you want."

Gray shook his head and stood up, wiping his tear-stained cheeks on his discarded shirt. (When did that happen?)

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I kept you here all this time." he apologized.

"Gray, this is what friends are for. Don't apologize to me. You know better." she scolded.

Gray nodded. "Let's go then."

Erza smiled. They walked back to the guild together in silence. She caught Gray sneaking glances at her face. "What's up with him?" she said, amused. Gray seemed to have gone back to his usual state of feeling awkward around her.

As they rounded the corner, something slammed into her. "Erza!" she heard Gray yell. She felt a sharp object slide in between her ribs. A choked gasp escaped her lips as her ambusher slowly and painfully pulled it out. "Erza! Let go of her, you bastard!" she heard Gray yell again.

Erza stared down at her chest. Blood soaked the right side of her shirt. Her eyes widened. She had forgotten to requip back when they left the river.

A wave of dizziness overcame her. She fell to her feet, bowed over on the ground. Her body could take it no more. The world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is guys! Please leave a review and tell me how I did! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3

Gray P.O.V:

Gray walked slowly to the river. It was one of his favorite places to hang around when he was feeling down.

As the riverbank came into view, he saw a lone figure curled up on the edge. Beautiful red hair cascaded down from her head as the girl stood up.

"Erza, what are you doing alone out here tonight? The guild's having a party. You should join them." Gray said, surprised.

"I could ask you the same, Gray." she said, turning towards him as he walked down to her.

He sat down next to her. "I'm… not exactly in the mood to party right now." he said softly.

"May I ask why?" Erza asked gently.

Gray hesitated for a second, then spoke. "Today…is actually the day that my parents…died." he finished quietly. He gazed at the ground sadly. Erza sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "Gray, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Gray's heart started to beat faster. She was holding his hand!

"It's okay to let it out. It's just me." she soothed.

Gray's sadness returned. Something still lingered though. This was Erza's soft side. On the inside, she was so much more than what people thought of her. She was showing him, of all people, her soft side.

Tears fell from his face as he sobbed. "It's my fault that they died, Erza. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself. All I've ever done was take. Mom, Dad, Ur, and then Ultear. All their lives gone just for the sake of keeping me alive."

"Oh, Gray." she whispered, hugging him. "It's not your fault. Those people sacrificed themselves because they loved you. They _wanted_ you to live, Gray."

Gray stopped crying and buried his head in Erza's armored chest. She requipped into her regular clothes. Gray stiffened slightly in embarrassment as he lay on her boobs. Erza seemed to encourage it though.

Finally he spoke again. "I know. Part of it was my fault too. If I wasn't so foolish then Ur wouldn't have died."

Erza squeezed his hand. She was surprisingly gentle. "Would you like to come with me to the party? Or do you need more time?" she asked. "I can stay with you if you want."

Gray shook his head and stood up, wiping his tear-stained cheeks on his discarded shirt. _Dammit, when did that happen?,_ he thought.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I kept you here all this time." he apologized.

"Gray, this is what friends are for. Don't apologize to me. You know better." she scolded.

Gray nodded. "Let's go then."

Erza smiled. They walked back to the guild together in silence. Gray couldn't stop gazing at her pretty face. He wished he could spend more time with her like this. The only problem was that it was so awkward. He needed to get rid of the feeling.

As they entered an alley, a dark figure slammed into Erza. "Erza!" he yelled. He started to run towards her but was stopped by another dark figure. The person was masked and completely cloaked. From the person's height, Gray could tell it was a man.

The man pinned him to the side of the alley and held him down firmly. Gray struggled against his iron arms but could not break free.

He frantically glanced towards Erza. What he saw made him gasp. A knife protruded out of Erza's ribs. Gray heard her gasp in pain as her ambusher slowly pulled it out. "Erza! Let go of her, you bastard!" he yelled again, desperately trying to tear himself from the other man's grip.

Erza suddenly swayed for a second, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Gray stared, horrified. "ER-"

He never finished his sentence. A jolt of painful electricity shot through his body. _No!_

"Shut up, pesky brat." he heard his captor say.

Then, he shoved Gray to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the two ambushers pick up Erza and haul her into a horse wagon. He was still too shocked to move. _Get up!_ , he told himself.

As his ambusher climbed into the front, the other one signaled for him to wait.

"Might as well take him with us since he's a witness. Who knows, he might be useful too," the figure said, walking towards him.

Gray felt a gag being placed around his mouth. Then suddenly, he was picked up and thrown into the cart as well.

Erza lay opposite to him, still as a rock. She had lost a lot of blood. Gray felt worried and hopeless. _Please let this all be a bad dream…_

* * *

It's kinda short and not really that detailed, sorry about that. I'll try to make the next chapter more detailed. Thanks!


End file.
